Little Sonny Riding Hood
by Always2rock
Summary: Our modern, twisted, teen version of Little Red Riding Hood. The casts of Condor Studios get free vacations for wherever they choose. Follow James, Sonny, and Chad to Wisconsin for the drama that ensues. Written by Always Juliet & luv2rock.
1. Second Chance

**Always Juliet A/N: Luv2rock and I did a story together. Believe it or not! Our account as you can see is _Always2rock_! Well here you go. It doesn't seem like _Little Red Riding Hood_ just yet. But don't worry. Where get to the plot. ~Juliet**

_Luv2rock A/N/: Yup. So, read the chapter, tell us your thoughts, and I'll love you forever! _

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Little Red Riding Hood, Sonny, Chad, or James. Not even Chinese food, so don't get your hopes up!**

* * *

**Sonny P.O.V**

I thought I wouldn't be seeing much James Conroy after his guest star role on Mackenzie Falls. (Well, at least I hoped so) Or at least not have to deal with him anymore. Mostly because he thought I was dating Chad and hopefully because Tawni and I taught him a lesson on breaking girl's heart and being dumped through email or text.

But I guess faith proved me wrong on one Monday afternoon in the studio's cafeteria.

I was having my daily bicker with Chad……

Today, the topic was how ugly I looked in my outfit…….

"That outfit clashes!"  
"How would you know, Chad? Are you a GIRL?" I growled.  
"Anyone could tell red and purple look horrible together."  
"Even Tawni thinks I look good!"  
"Sonny?" That was not Chad this time.

I turned around. And saw James Conroy!

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" I said.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell the whole world that the good girl from Wisconsin just swore." smirked James.

"Conroy, we're busy, can't you see that?" Chad said. He seemed annoyed.  
"For once, I agree with Chad, James." I said. _Uh…I need something to get him to go away._ "Can I meet you in the parking lot at 5:00?" _Why did I just say that?!_

"Sure, see you there." He smiled and left.

Chad gave me a glare.  
"You are actually going to meet with the guy who broke your heart? You're  
even dumber than I thought!" yelled Chad  
"Who are you to judge?"

"FINE!" he yelled

…….._Here we go again._

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So are we good?!'

"Oh we so good!"

We went our separate ways…..

* * *

It was around 4:50 and I had about 10 minutes to meet James. I still have no idea why I told him to meet me in the parking lot. (Who knows why he kind of seemed happy about it.) I guess just to get him to go away. But he seemed happy to be meetings me there and Chad seemed a little annoyed that I was doing so. Chad must really hate James for stealing his phone. God knows why.  
I wish I could find a way to not go. I don't want to be mean and stand him up or anything. But I will have to wait outside for my mother is come pick me up, so I mind as well.

Rushed though the hallways until I found the door that led to the parking lot. James was standing there in a leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. He looked kind of well.......hot.

"What do you want, James?"  
"Look, Sonny. I'm sorry about the date incident."  
"Yeah. You'll be sorry when pigs can fly."  
"Sonny, no jokes, I mean it. I'll prove it to you, since I got a recurring role at the fall. Meet me in the Chinese food place across the street tomorrow at 7:00."  
"Fine. But this is your last chance."  
"Thanks, Sonny. It really means a lot to me, that you're giving me a second chance."  
"Yeah, whatever James. See you tomorrow." I walked up to him and kissed his  
cheek. _I don't know why I did that AGAIN._ He looked truly stunned. But then again, what do I know? He's an actor.

After a few minutes of being yelled at by Tawni about how _selfish_ and _sneaky_ James was, and how _stupid_ I was to be giving him a second chance, she grudgingly agreed to help me get ready for the date. Then I got attacked by Tawni:

outfit, makeup, shoes, jewelry, everything!

She pronounced me stunning after one hour of torture.  
I looked in the mirror. I did look pretty good.

The date went pretty well. James was sweet and considerate and he didn't try to kiss me or anything. He was the perfect gentleman. But later, as I got ready for bed, I thought: Maybe he was TOO prefect.

* * *

Meanwhile….

**Chad P.O.V**

Sonny is stupid.

James is a two-timing double-crossing rat.

Sonny's being an idiot.

I** hate** James.

Whoa. Chad doesn't do caring. I must be going crazy.

I guess I mean as well get some sleep.

Maybe I will feel better tomorrow.

_And maybe nothing happened with James and Sonny._

_

* * *

_**Always Juliet A/N : Well, Thank for reading! REVIEW or Chad will call you a two-timing double-crossing rat!**

_Luv2rock A/N: Readers, you guys rock! Review or Sonny will date Grady :D_


	2. Wisconsin, Here We Come!

**A/N Always Juliet: Does anybody feel like a cool mint Oreo? Or is it just me?~Juliet**

_A/N luv2rock: I am SOOO hungry!!!! and I only weigh 90 lbs! ~ luv2rock_

**Disclaimer: Nothing ever changed. We still don't own anything. **

* * *

It's been 2 weeks now. James hasn't dumped me, cheated on me, or hurt me. I guess that's a good sign. But I seem to think Chad is jealous because he's been acting weird. But I'm not going to ask him. Because why the heck would Chad be jealous?  
We had just finished a rehearsal and as usual, James was waiting there to give me a kiss.  
"Nice job," James told me after pecking my lips.  
"Thanks. Wait...You weren't at rehearsal." _Duh._  
"Yup, but I know you're gonna do great." _Of course he was going to say that._  
"Thanks."_....as normal._

Then we heard the assistant, Dave, over the intercom. "Please excuse the interruption. All Actors, Actresses, directors,and producers of the Condor Studios please report to the Cafeteria for a meeting with Mr. Condor right away.......That will be all."

"We better be getting a raise.", said Tawni as the So Random cast (And James Conroy)ran to the cafeteria.

Four minutes later.....

The cafeteria was totally crowded. I mean packed. I mean bursting at the seams.

Mr. Condor wasn't there. _Huh?_

"Mr. Condor always talks using the intercom. Don't ask. But he always wants all of us in one place.", James said in my ear.

_No wonder._

"Settle down everybody!" yelled Mr. Condor through the intercom.

The whole room went quiet.

"Thank you. Now. As some of you may know, the Condor Channel has been having a lot more viewers then normal. And I believe that you have been working a little to hard. Some of the other producers and/or actors may not think so-" Some people gave Chad a glare.  
"But we have gotten enough money that we will allow all of you to take a month vacation to where ever you want."

"Does that include going back to the viking time?",One of the guys of the 'Teen Viking' show said. His friend smacked him in the back of the head.

'Uh....no. But will you all please get in a line and right down on this list where you would like to go to for a month. And we will give you a free first class plane to there and enough money to get anything to want there." said Mr. Condor.

And everyone rushed to get in line.

While in line, I had Tawni in front of me and James behind me.

"Where are you going, Tawni?" I asked.

"PARIS!" she screamed.

"And what about you, James?"

"Where ever your going?" he said smoothly.

I blushed.

"Wisconsin. I haven't seen my family in 3 months. I mean, I email them and all, but it's just not the same."

"I'll come with. Besides, I wonder what Wisconsin is like. And I never met your family before."

Meanwhile...

CPOV:

I was standing a few people in front of Sonny and James. I heard them talking. I assumed it was about where they were going.

I asked Chasity (the girl who plays Chloe) to eavesdrop on them.

I waited 5 minutes and then Chasity rushed over to me.

"They're talking about where they're going."

"Where is Sonny going?"

"Oh. Sonny and James are both going to Wisconsin. and they're sharing a hotel room."

_Whoa! _They're sharing a room? Knowing James he might not be a perfect gentleman.

_WHAT IS SONNY THINKING?_

By the time it was my turn in line, I decided where to go.

I wrote down **Wisconsin**.

* * *

**A/N Always Juliet: REVIEW or you'll be shipped off to Wisconsin! **

_A/N luv2rock: REVIEW or you'll be stuck with James Conroy for a boyfriend! (good luck!)  
I have a bad sense of humor :(_


	3. The Three Checklists

**A/N Always Juliet: Strawberry & Cream Jellybean Star burst Lip Smacker Lip Gloss is NOT for tasting! I'm a freak. ~Juliet  
**

_A/N luv2rock: My school starts tomorrow! Aren't I lucky? NOT!!_

**Disclaimer: **_We don't own anything. Except a certain person which shall be mentioned.~luv2rock _**Who's that? ooo.....wait now I know!~Juliet  
**

* * *

SPOV:

I am so excited! I haven't been home in forever. I miss everyone. And the best part is that they get to met my first Hollywood boyfriend!

I am obsessed with red. And cows. But not that many of my clothes have a cow pattern.

Red and white together or red and black are also awesome. But I am not emo!!

Which can explain why most of my clothes are red, red and white, or red and black.

Now for what I taking on the trip:

1. Phone.....Check. (Duh!)

2. Underwear.......Check. (I'm not stupid.)

3. Seven Jeans......Check.

4. Seven red tanks and shirts......Check.

5. Laptop.....Check.

6. Toiletries. (DUH!!!)

I threw those into my cow-spotted suitcase.(After all, I am a true Wisconsin girl at heart)

I sat on my suitcase and daydreamed until James knocked on the door saying it was time to go.

(Lucky me. I had 4 minutes to close an overstuffed suitcase.)

CPOV:

Since I was going to Wisconsin and not London like I was planning to, I had to pick a more casual wardrobe.

I am obsessed with designer clothes. Laugh, and you're on the banned wall for good.

Soooo..

1. Phone. Check. (NO ONE ELSE KNOWS I'M GONNA BE THERE)

2. Underwear. Check. Who is stupid enough not to bring underwear?

3. Three pairs of khakis. Check.

4. Two pairs of jeans. Check.

5. Three polo shirts and 3 T-shirts. Check.

6. Laptop. Duh! Never go anywhere without it.

7. Toiletries. I'm not a slob!

I threw the stuff into my suitcase in a rage as I remembered why I was going in the first place.

Sonny was acting really stupid with the whole James thing. If she knew that he was double-crossing loser, why date him? Again?  
Damn Sonny's freakin' heart.

I am about this close to pummeling James, but if I do, Sonny will hate me and stick up for James even more. Which will probably hurt the situation (like it's not bad enough already!).

I am about to go on a trip to Wisconsin to make sure Sonny doesn't get hurt.

But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do caring. I must be going crazy.

JPOV:

I can't believe I talked myself into going to Wisconsin! Maybe it's for Sonny. But how could I say no to her. She THINKS I've turned over a new leaf and I want to stay that way. But I don't know how I'm going to tell Desdemona that I'm going to Wisconsin.......

I need to check my check list and hurry to pick Sonny up at her house.

1. Phone. Check. (So Sonny can call me.)

2. Phone #2. Check. (So Desdemona can call me.)

3. Underwear. (Uh....)

4. Three pairs of khakis. Check.

5. Three pairs of jeans. Check.

6. Six T-Shirts. Check.

7. Laptop. Check.

8. Toiletries. Check! (Always!)

Now I walked over to Sonny dressing room and knocked on the door.

* * *

**A/N Always Juliet: REVIEW or you are Devilmona!  
**

_A/N luv2rock: You probably hate us because of a certain detail. Well, deal with it!  
If you want more info about a certain Demon, REVIEW!!!_


	4. Some Fans, Stalkers, and Cheaters

**A/N Always Juliet: Yes! Ok! I know! We didn't update in like forever!......It was an mistake. But were here now, right?! That what counts! ~Juliet**

_A/N luv2rock: Totally! I guess we were both busy that we forgot the story! But we're back now and give you and awesome chapter!_

**

* * *

Sonny Point Of View**

I nicely asked Marshall if he could take all the So Random cast (and James) to the airport. We were all going someplace out of state.

Nico and Grady were going to see the world largest meatball.

Zora was going to prank the pope.

Tawni was, of course, going to Paris to shop.

And James and I were going to Wisconsin.....The only thing that sounds normal.

We got to the airport fine, but the whole car ride I got to listen to Nico, Grady, and Zora sing songs. Along with Tawni complaining that she's up too early.....We had to wake up at 3:30 a.m. in the morning to catch our planes. So the car ride was weird and when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it did, because of that stupid security lady.

That stupid security lady stopped us at the front door just because we were So Random (and James) Then she made us all autograph her shirt. Then she wanted to take a picture with each of us individually, then take a group photo.

My god, obsessed fan much?

James stood there chuckling to himself while watching the security guard's antics until she pulled him into the group photos. Then we were the ones laughing.

We got through baggage check O.K. Nico had a can of tomato sauce to pour on a piece of the meatball so he could eat it and Grady had 2 forks. All of those were confiscated.

"Why'd they do that?" Nico sulked as we began walking to the gates.

"Don't worry bro. We can get some in Mexico City."

Nico began smiling at the thought.

"OK, guys. This is where we have to seperate." Zora, Nico, and Grady were going together and me, James, and Tawni were on a connecting flight from LA to Wisconsin to Paris.

Many hugs were exchanged.

We walked over to our gate.

"Hey, Sonny. I'm going to the restroom, O.K.? So if they call our flight, don't wait for me."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye."....

**James Point Of View**

Well, I got about 4 minutes to visit Dedomona before Sonny gets worried and before the plane leaves. I told Dedomona to meet me out in front of LAX.

"Hey Jamie." I heard a voice.

I turn a around to see Desdemona.

"Hey Baby!" I say, and she runs to give me a hug.

**Tawni Point Of View**

Sonny and My conversation wasn't going very well. After we exchanged our pathetic words of "Nice weather we're having." and "I'm so glad we're finally on vacation!"...then we just drifted off into an awkward silence.

I was looking around until my eyes fell on a familiar looking face. Desdemona for Devils on Earth..with...James?

.....Desdemona was an old friend of mine.

JAMES! That double-crossing cheating jerk!

And they were full-on making out.

"Hey, Sonny, see Desdemona?" I said nudging her.

She had appeared to have spaced out....

------

"Sonny! Earth to Sonny!"

Oh well.I don't think she saw James and Desdemona......I'll go to the lady's room a see how pretty I am.

As I was walking to the restroom I sure that I saw Chad. He was fighting with that weirdo lady random fan lady.

"What do you mean I can't take a suitcase full combs and mirrors!? How are the weapons!?" I heard Chad yell.

"You never know what people could use to hurt people, boy?!" The lady yelled

"Oh yeah. I'm going to stab someone with a comb."

"I'm sorry, boy. But no combs on the flight to Wisconsin;Paris."

"Do you know who I am!?" Chad said

Normal Chad....wait...What did she say?!

"Oh my god!" I said

I walk up to Chad. "Excuse me," I tell the lady, "We need to talk," I tell Chad, pulling Chad by the arm.

"Why are you going to Paris?"

"Who said I was going to Paris?" Oh no, Oh no.

"You're not going to-wait..if you're not going to Paris, then..YOU STALKER! You're following Sonny!"

"Tawni, hear me out. She's going to Wisconsin with that idiot James. I'm going there to protect her!", Chad yells

"Ok. Chad, I saw that jerk James making out with the devil Desdemona. He's cheating on Sonny!"

"I can sooo see James do something like that. He likes to prey on innocent girls and have other girls on the side to fulfill his needs, as he calls it."

-------

What am I going to tell Sonny? She gave James another change. When I totally knew she shouldn't of. Should I tell Sonny at all?! Should I at least tell her about Chad? Hmm.....

I wonder if Sonny is still spaced out.

**Sonny Point of View**

Wow. I can't believe I had a conversation with Tawni. But it was a little weird.

I wonder where James is, we made to leave soon. I bet the plane will be leaving soon.

"Plane to Wisconsin-Paris leaves in 5 minutes. All boarding the plane, must board now."

Ha! That was funny.

"Hey Baby.", James said walking to me with his luggage.

"Hey. Ready to go?", I say.

----On the Plane----

James and I got adjoining seats. I had the window seat and James got the the aisle seat. He was so sweet about it. When I asked him for the window seat he said, "Sure, Darling. No problema."

James watched a movie while I listened to my iPod. I think I fell asleep a little later.

When I woke up, I saw Wisconsin. Home Sweet Home.

* * *

**A/N Always Juliet: REVIEW or the crazy security lady will not let you bring combs!**

_A/N luv2rock: REVIEW or .....Just review! Please!_**  
**


End file.
